Small-Scale Espionage
by TRikiD
Summary: Dr. Quack sends a mercenary to spy on Yooka and Laylee, and find out where they hid the powerful book that V.I.L.E. wishes to get their hands on. But upon meeting the odd couple, the spy realizes that Yooka may be getting under her skin.


Small-Scale Espionage

Chapter 1 - No Exception

The only reason she would and could get out of bed everyday was always for the same thing: Profits. If it was gold coins or quills, she was interested. That's simply what it meant to be a mercenary, and Jacqueline was no exception.

A typical female chameleon with two pairs of protrusions on her head, dark red scales with bright yellow markings on her limbs, and vibrant amethyst eyes; her looks tended to get her out of sticky situations, both figuratively and literally. Hey, she had to make a living somehow.

But "persuading" a male client was a rarer job for Jacqueline, for she excelled more in undercover work; basically, being a mole in operations to discover important and/or personal information for her patrons. She was good at it, and she was fully aware of that fact.

And today, she was meeting a client to discuss more important details of her next monitoring assignment. In order to keep a low profile, Jacqueline slipped on a pair of sunglasses and used her special pigmentation-shifting abilities to change her skin color into a pitch black color with grey markings. She also refused to bring along her favorite utility belt and duffle bag of equipment, as she headed out into a casino-themed world.

_Couldn't have picked a nice, quiet bar, huh? _Jacqueline mentally huffed, as she stepped into the large and colorful buildings. Like most nights, the casino was packed of gamblers and players trying to grab as much cash as possible.

"Hey!" a voice called from her left, and she looked over in surprise to find her client sitting next to an abandoned pool table.

"Keep it down, Birdbrain! We don't wanna turn heads!" Jacqueline hissed at the disembodied duck head floating inside a make-shift water tank made out of a bubblegum dispenser.

She paused and noticed the pool table, "What're you doing here? You don't even have hands ta hold a cue."

"Those smaller details don't matter. What _does_ matter are the people I need you to spy on for me," Dr. Quack nonchalantly protested, "They've been causing a lot of trouble for the chairman of the top-secret organization I work for, and even stole a precious item that we've been desperately scouring the many worlds for."

"And what exactly is that?"

"A book."

She cocked a brow, "A book?"

"Yes, and that's all you need to know about what we want. What you also need to know is who and where these troublesome trespassers are."

Dr. Quack paused as a picture printed out from a slot in his side, and Jacqueline carefully pulled it out and waved it to help it develop faster. Once the blackness faded into a clear image, she was surprised to find a green lizard, seemingly another chameleon, with a big-nosed purple bat on his head. They were both turned away from the camera in the picture, as if they had no idea their picture was being taken.

"If you could get close enough to take this, then why do you need me?" Jacqueline question in suspicion.

"Because we merely got lucky we could even take that photo. We need someone that those two aren't familiar who, someone who could gain their trust, and then steal the book back when the time is right," Dr. Quack explained with a vigorous grin, "As well as get under the skin of the stronger half of the duo."

"You need me to charm the guy, so that he'll trust me with the secret location of your precious book. Got it. Anything else?"

"They live in Shipwreck Creek, just south of Hivory Towers. And be mindful of the batty one. She's a reckless and insensitive character, but cunning nonetheless."

"Uh-huh. I'll keep that in mind."

With that, Jacqueline prepared to leave and gather her equipment, but Dr. Quack gave her a cold glare as she walked away. He began to fear that hiring a rather attractive female chameleon to spy on another chameleon of the opposite sex would result in the two mutually falling for each other, which would compromise his entire plan to secretly retrieve the book without his bosses knowing.

"One more thing, Jacqueline," Dr. Quack piped up, stopping the said chameleon in her tracks as she turned to face him, "Don't be fooled by his charm. He's trickier than you think."

"Don't doubt me, Quackjob. I've dealt with countless men who're full of themselves before. Why should this one be any different?" Jacqueline argued with a confident smirk, and finally left the building.

Dr. Quack gritted his teeth in annoyance, "Oh, you'll see."

* * *

**Jack's character is more or less inspired by James Bond from the 1977 movie "The Spy Who Loved Me," so there may be a few violent and sexual themes in future chapters. Just thought I'd point that out in case that kind of contact disturbs you.**

**Also, check out my DeviantArt account for my drawings of Jacqueline, Yooka with Jacqueline, etc. **

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
